


.....And they lived happily ever after

by Dreamyuniversestuff



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamyuniversestuff/pseuds/Dreamyuniversestuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series based on an Olicity happy ending.  And all their little happy moments, all while battling crime.  And the first one is from their honeymoon........the second is from easter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can you feel my love?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song Geronimo by Sheppard.

 

 

 

_**Somewhere in the Caribbean** _

 

The long winding road could lull Oliver Queen to sleep.  He never felt more relaxed in his whole life.  The sun was shining, the sky was as blue as he’d ever seen it.

 

He hadn’t been driving long but it felt like he had been on this road forever.  He had been on this road forever with Felicity by his side.

 

Felicity.  He took a quick glance at the beautiful blonde by his side who finally became his wife just a few days ago.

 

Her hair was up with a few loose strands falling down by her face.  Her face looked calm and serene, something he didn't see often enough in their line of work.  

 

Recently, their night time activities had been much easier with the invention of the Justice League.  The brain child of his brilliant wife.

 

What would he do without her? 

 

The thought of a life without her just wan’t possible.  She was his everything.  

 

He could hear her muttering an ummm under her breath.  He could see her brow scrunched in his mind’s eye.  He knew her better than he knew himself.  And the same was true for her.

 

“What?” Oliver asked.

 

“I just saw a sign with green lettering and guess what it said?”  Felicity asked with excitement in her voice.  He loved how excited she got for the simplest things.

 

“I don’t know…and they lived happily ever after.”  Oliver teased his new wife.

 

Felicity chuckled.  God, how he loved that sound.  It was his new mission to hear that sound as much as possible.

 

“No.  But I like your thinking, Mr. Queen.”  

 

Felicity was quiet for a moment.

 

“SO…what did it say, Mrs. Queen?”  Oliver asked.  He could not use her new name enough.  Call him possessive, he didn’t care.  Felicity was his and would always be his.

 

Oliver could feel Felicity’s eyes on him so he took another quick glance at her.  She had the biggest grin on her face.

 

“It said Arrow.”  Felicity simple said.

 

Oliver waited for her to finish because he knew there was more to it.  There was always more to it with her.

 

“What about going by Green Arrow?  Since you’re a superhero now with the League?”  Felicity asked with an eagerness to her voice.  He knew the only answer was yes.

 

“A new beginning, a new name.  I like it.”  

 

“A new beginning????  My dear husband, this marriage had been five and a half years in the making.  New he says.”  The last part she muttered under her breath.

 

All it took was one look at her exasperated face and his laughter filled the car.  She would pay for that later.  When his attention wasn't on his driving.

 

**do not drink and drive.  do not text and drive.  do not look at oliver queen/felicity queen and drive:) have a happy day!**

 


	2. Egg-cited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver at home, making Easter eggs. some domestic fluff! 
> 
> Happy Easter. Inspiration for the eggs can be found her

Sometime in the far future............

 

Oliver took each brush stroke with such care and precision, like he was crafting another experimental arrow.  But it was only easter eggs that he was working so hard on. 

 

His kids had left him long ago at the kitchen table.  He could hear Maddie playing with her dolls somewhere.  And who knew where Connor and Tommy went off to?  Connor didn't spend every holiday with the Queen Family so it was nice when he did.  

 

He was so lost in his decorating that he didn't hear Felicity the first few times she tried to get his attention.

 

“OLIVER.  We need to clean off the table NOW.”  Felicity screamed from the kitchen.  “Everyone is coming for Easter in an hour.”

 

“And who is everyone?”  Oliver asked innocently enough.  His egg was almost finished.  He needed just a few more minutes.

 

Felicity’s voice carried from the kitchen.  “Well..Dig and Lyla and their three kids, Thea and Roy and Mia,  Laurel and Ted, my mom and Captain Lance, Barry and Iris, Ronnie and Caitlyn with their little girl Sami, Cisco and Joe.  And Sara and Nyssa.”

 

“That sounds like a whole league of people?” Oliver asked.  But he already knew who was coming to dinner.  Thats why he had put up a tent in the backyard last night.  Their house was big but not that big.

 

“Haha, you think you’re so funny.”  Felicity said.  

 

Oliver noticed that the noises coming from the kitchen had stopped.  When he looked up from his egg, his wife was standing right next to him.

 

“Oliver Queen, I know what your doing.  Distracting me so I won't make you help me with dinner.”  Felicity knew her husband so well.

 

His face had that innocent but so guilty look that Felicity loved.

 

“Nah, I was just distracting you long enough to finish my egg. What do you think?”  Oliver asked as he displayed his egg that looked like something from space with nebulas and stars on it.

 

“I think its eggcellent.”  Felicity laughed at her own pun.

 

“Not out of this world?”  His laughter at his own joke only made Felicity laugh harder.

 

“Your pun needs an egg theme, Oliver.” Felicity loved to hear his laugh.  These days Oliver’s laughter wasn't as elusive as it once was.

 

“Im eggcited to see you.”  Oliver punned with a twinkle in his eye.

 

Felicity could help but be happier than she had ever been. Life was good.  The Justice League had made life easier.

 

“I like this.  Seeing you so happy.”  Oliver put down his eggs and stood next to Felicity, just looking at her.

 

“Ha.  I swear you didn’t when all that stuff with Ra’s was going on.” Felicity said as she looked up at Oliver.  Felicity remembered that much darker time like it was yesterday.  That darkness made today seem extra light.

 

“I guess it took some time as the heir to the demon’s head to get my head out of my ass.”  Oliver wished he could change things sometimes.  But then again he might not be standing here with his wife if he did.

 

“You could say that again.” Felcity said, never breaking eye contact with her one true love.

 

But instead of saying anything Oliver pulled his wife into him and kissed her long and hard.

 

And then the doorbell rang.  

 

Felicity ran off to get it, giving him a backward glance before she was out of sight.  And Oliver heard Felicity's voice from the foyer.

 

“Finally someone who’ll help with dinner.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
